En la guerra se puede encontrar el amor
by anna15
Summary: Universo Alterno len-anna-yoh, siempre tuve miedo de amar... perdoname, no debi decir eso...este sentimiento...ai shitteru anna... leanloo! despues de tanto tiempo!O REVIEWS!
1. Introduccion

En la guerra se puede encontrar el amor  
  
Cap. 1- Introducción  
  
¿Haz visto como empiezan y acaban las guerras? como en esos lugares se pierde la vida de muchas personas, y todo esto por el egoísmo de una persona en no querer cumplir algo o por simple avarísimo ya que quieren lugares que son muy ricos en materias primas.  
  
Te haz puesto a pensar que pasaría si tu estuvieras en ese lugar, ¿que es lo que sentirías?, ¿preferirías estar ahí con amigos, con familia o solo?, y si lo peor de todo fuera que tu país natal es aliado del que te mantiene en cautiverio, dime. ¿Qué harías?  
  
Bueno pues les contare esta historia, esta historia en la que eh cambiado los nombres de las personas que estuvieron conmigo, de las personas que sobrevivieron y de las que no pudieron seguir, cambiare el nombre de la persona que mas me hizo sufrir, el dueño de mi pesadilla.  
  
Todo empezó en el año de 2004 cuando yo era una estudiante de preparatoria, tenia 16 años, y pues no era una persona muy popular que digamos, era muy seria y siempre vivía enojada, la verdad nunca dejaba que nadie se acercara a mi, y todo por miedo a terminar lastimada, la gente es tan cruel, hablan a tus espaldas, prefería estar sola.  
  
-¡¡¡Hey Anna!!!- grito un joven de cabello morado con unos ojos dorados.  
  
-Que quieres Tao, y que es eso de llamarme por mi nombre- respondió la joven de cabellera como a media cintura de color güero.  
  
-Oye no te enojes conmigo, andabas por las nubes que ni te diste cuenta que dejaste la libreta en el banco- le contesto el joven  
  
-Ah, bueno supongo que gracias-contesto  
  
-Supones?- dijo el joven con una ceja levantada (n/a: como expresión de eh?? Ustedes saben ^^)  
  
-Si, supongo, acaso no oíste bien  
  
-Que carácter te cargas  
  
-Gracias, así que ya me voy.  
  
-Oye.  
  
-Que?!  
  
-Que harás el viernes por la noche?  
  
-Estar en mi casa que más  
  
-No quieres salir?  
  
-No, gracias  
  
-Hey, por que no?  
  
-Por que no  
  
-Esa no es una buena excusa.-le comento el joven de la cabellera morada con una pequeña sonrisa  
  
-No por que no es no  
  
-Bueno.pero al menos deja llevarte a tu casa, somos vecinos desde la infancia y no se porque nunca me haz pedido un aventón (n/a: ustedes saben un aventón, o sea que le pida de favor que la lleve a si casa, bla bla)  
  
-No te lo eh pedido por que no lo necesito- respondió la joven un tanto enfadada.  
  
-Anda deja que te lleve, o al menos que prefieras irte en camión digo.tu sabes sin clima, con todo mundo pegados uno a los otros.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, me convenciste.  
  
-Sale, entonces vamos, mi carro esta por allá- dijo el joven apuntando un BMW convertible.  
  
Ya cuando los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el auto.  
  
-Oye anna- pregunto el joven de los ojos dorados.  
  
-mande  
  
-Por que nunca estas con nadie?  
  
-Creo que eso no debería de importarte  
  
-Y por que no  
  
-Dime, por que debería de importarle al capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, al mas popular de la escuela lo que yo anna kyouyama haga?  
  
-Pues.es que me preocupo por los demás.  
  
-Uy si por eso donas el mes de diciembre al teleton (n/a: perdón, pero no quiero que tomen a mal lo del teleton ^^)  
  
-Oye!!  
  
-Bueno, ya llegamos, nos vemos- así la joven bajo del auto y cruzo la acera hacia su casa.  
  
-Uy pero que humor se carga- dijo el joven chino antes de entrar a su casa  
  
***Al día siguiente***  
  
-Muy bien, ahora pónganse en parejas- dijo el profesor de ciencias, era alto, ojos cafés y muy bien parecido.  
  
-demonios, por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi, ahora tendré que trabajar con un cabeza hueca- pensó la protagonista de nuestra historia nada menos que anna.  
  
-En una de las parejas haré la excepción, horo horo, kyouyama trabajaran juntos- comento el profesor  
  
-Que??- dijo anna  
  
-Se ha vuelto.lo siento, si claro- contesto el joven horo horo, alto musculoso de cabello azul.  
  
Así el joven se fue a sentar a la mesa que le indicaron  
  
-Demonios, tenía que ser contigo- comento el joven  
  
-Creme que no estoy complacida de trabajar contigo horo tonto  
  
-como me dijiste??!!!  
  
-profesor??- pregunto anna  
  
-dígame  
  
-por que tengo que trabajar con el  
  
-por que este joven anda muy mal en ciencias, y usted es mi mejor alumna- contesto el maestro.  
  
-ok, gracias-ves te lo decía horo tonto- se burlo anna  
  
-maldita, vete al infierno- respondió el joven  
  
-de ahí vengo- le respondió la joven  
  
Y así fue como se dispusieron a trabajar.  
  
CONTINUARA..  
  
Hola!!! Volví con otra de mis raras historias, pero les juro que esta estará buenísima, y claro que saldrá Yoh, nada mas que un poco mas adelante, y ya verán que lo del principio lo de la guerra se explicara todo a su debido momento, pero les juro que la historia estará buenísima, la verdad de esta historia es que no tenia pensado ponerla como Shaman king, pero decidí hacerla como universo alterno, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un pequeño review, se los agradecería T-T please y por favor no se dejen engañar les juro que mi historia se pone mejor entre mas avanza ya tengo todo en mi cabeza, hasta el final, pero constara de varios capitulos^^ Y por lo que dije al principio de que cambio los nombres de la historia por eso lo hice como un universo alterno, pero no crean que me paso a mí :p  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
Un review no les cuesta nadaaa T-T  
  
Atte.  
Anna15 


	2. Dime Ren

En la guerra se puede encontrar el amor  
  
Cap. 2 "Dime Ren"  
  
-Bueno jóvenes eso a sido todo por hoy- comento el muy bien parecido maestro de ciencias.  
  
-Bueno horo tonto, nos vemos- se despidió la joven de cabellos dorados.  
  
-Uy, maldita me desespera- dijo el chico de cabellos azules  
  
-Que pasa horo?- le pregunto su mejor amigo Ren Tao.  
  
-Esa bruja me desespera!!!  
  
-Por que?- pregunto el joven de ojos dorados, junto con una mueca de disgusto por el comentario de su amigo sobre la joven.  
  
-Como que por que? Oye estas enojado?  
  
-Yo??? Por que debería de estarlo- pregunto el joven, junto con un acento un "poco" sarcástico.  
  
-A no por nada  
  
-*Uy que menso*- pensó el joven chino.  
  
-Entonces, como que nos vamos yendo no?- pregunto Ren  
  
-Si tienes razón.  
  
Mientras que en otro lado...  
  
***Baño de mujeres***  
  
-Uy viste a la mona esa de Kyouyama!!! Se puso a trabajar con horo!!- comentaba una chica de cabello rosa, ella se encontraba viéndose en el espejo enorme que estaba enfrente de ella...Tamao Tamamura.  
  
-Si, si la vi- comento una chica de cabello azul, largo y de unos ojos color cielo, pero en su respuesta se encontraba un pequeño tono de enojo.  
  
-Bueno, mejor vamonos, no quiero que la zorra esa se le eche en sima a mi horo  
  
-Si vamonos.  
  
Y así fue como las jóvenes se retiran del baño, pero sin saber que alguien las había escuchado...  
  
-Así, que soy una zorra...maldita...de quien es esto?- se pregunto anna, al ver un anillo en el suelo.  
  
Se escucha entrar a alguien rápidamente...  
  
-Dios soy una tonta como lo pude haber perdido- se decía a si misma una joven de cabello azul.  
  
-Buscabas esto?- pregunto anna  
  
-SI!! Gracias- en ese momento la joven se acuerda de lo que estuvo hablando con su amiga de anna.  
  
-Yo... este... -estuviste aquí todo el tiempo.  
  
-Así es pilika- comento anna  
  
-Yo... te pido disculpas por Tamao, no sabe lo que dice, los celos vuelven locos a cualquiera- comento la joven pilika.  
  
-A... eso... si ya ni me acordaba- mintió la joven.  
  
-En serio?  
  
-Si, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos  
  
-Kyouyama... no creo tener tu mail, me lo pasas?  
  
-No tengo mail  
  
-No???- pregunto extrañada la joven, ya que en esta época el mail es algo esencial.  
  
-No, asi que si me disculpas, me retiro  
  
-Si... nos vemos...  
  
Después de eso nuestra joven protagonista va a la biblioteca...  
  
-Mmmmm... cual me llevare hoy?- se preguntaba a si misma anna  
  
-Así que te gusta leer...- comento un joven de cabello verde, Lyserg Diethel (n/a: se imaginan a Lyserg de cazanova? Jajajaja yo no :p, una de mis locas ideas)  
  
-Si, así es- rápidamente anna cogió cualquier libro y se paro, ya que estaba agachada viendo los libros de abajo.  
  
-Eres muy culta anna  
  
-Así me gusta ser, así que con tu permiso, me retiro  
  
-Y si no te diera permiso... - pregunto el joven mientras agarraba de la cintura a anna.  
  
-La verdad no me importaría, así que quitate, imbecil  
  
-Uy, por que la agresión, aunque me gusta cuando te enojas  
  
-Imbecil- después de esa "hermosa" palabra la joven de va de la biblioteca.  
  
***Ya en el pasillo***  
  
-Hey, anna... anna!!, anna!!!- le gritaba insistentemente un joven de ojos dorados.  
  
-Que quieres Tao  
  
-Oye sigues en las nubes, te estoy hablando desde hace mucho  
  
-La verdad si te oí, pero tengo prisa  
  
-Uy que sincera  
  
-Si, así me gusta ser, algún problema con eso?  
  
-No, ninguno, yo ni me queje.  
  
-Bueno me retiro...  
  
-Oye anna  
  
-Que?!  
  
-No quieres que te lleve??  
  
-Quieres que te pague la gasolina??  
  
-No, por supuesto que no  
  
-Bueno entonces si...  
  
***Ya en el coche de Ren***  
  
-Y dime, que harás estas vacaciones de verano?  
  
-Mi padre tiene pensado mandarme a Londres  
  
-Bonito lugar  
  
-Si, tienen las mejores bibliotecas del mundo  
  
-Te gusta mucho leer verdad?  
  
-Si, los libros no causan problemas  
  
-Eh? Que quieres decir con eso?  
  
-Que al estar con mis libros no tengo que preocuparme que hablen mal de mí, por que los libros no hablan (n/a: no deberás?? Uy no sabia, ya no le vuelvo a hablar a mi libro de harry potter :p)  
  
-Creo que eso lo tengo muy en claro  
  
-Lo que quiero decir es que los libros no causan problemas, ni te lastiman diciendo cosas a tus espaldas, como las personas.  
  
-En pocas palabras te refugias en tus libros  
  
-Bueno eso ya no es tu problema, nos vemos luego Tao  
  
-Dime Ren, olvida las formalidades  
  
-Bueno... nos vemos luego Ren  
  
-Nos vemos Anna...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Yo y mis locas ideas, jejeje, pero no se crean mis queridos lectores, que Yoh si saldrá, pero un poco mas adelante, la verdad no se si hacerlo un anna/Yoh o un anna/Ren, es que ya tengo mas o menos la historia, es que la verdad los dos le ayudan mucho a anna!!! Y no me decido por cual pareja, pero bueno...  
  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad los aprecio mucho!!!! Siento no poder responderlos ahora, pero es que es muy tarde y tengo clases mañana!!jejeje, pero me entro la inspiración de seguir, es que tengo partes del fic, pero todas andan revueltas :p  
  
Espero que me dejen uno aunque sea un review!! Please T-T  
  
Atte: anna15 


	3. Desilusion

En la guerra se puede encontrar el amor  
  
Cap.3 "Desilusión"  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
-Dime Ren, olvida las formalidades  
  
-Bueno... nos vemos luego Ren  
  
-Nos vemos Anna...  
  
***Fin del flash back***  
  
-Por que no puedo olvidar cuando pronuncio mi nombre!!! Ya me había dicho así antes, pero... no puedo olvidar como lo dijo, como si le importara...  
  
Una joven de cabello güero se encontraba acostada en su cama pensando en un joven de ojos dorados.  
  
-Dios!! Que acaso no me lo puedes quitar de la cabeza!! Pero... por alguna razón no quiero olvidarlo, me siento a gusto pensando en el...  
  
Y así fue como la joven empezó a navegar en el mundo de los sueños...  
  
*Mientras en otro lugar... *  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
-Bueno... nos vemos luego... Ren  
  
***Fin del flash back***  
  
-Anna... no puedo olvidar como pronunciaste mi nombre, es la primera vez que mi nombre suena tan bien, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... no se que me haz echo, pero... haré lo que sea para tenerte a mi lado...  
  
*Al día siguiente*  
  
-Buenos días Anna  
  
Saludo un joven de cabello morado a un joven que por alguna razón siempre traía el mismo vestido negro.  
  
-Buenos días Tao  
  
-Oye en que habíamos quedado! Soy Ren! -Como eres molesto... yo me voy.  
  
En ese momento se pudo notar en la cara del joven un pequeño gesto de tristeza, el joven estaba apunto de voltearse e irse cuando oye que la joven decía...  
  
-Buenos días Ren  
  
Y así la joven se marcho, ahora nuestro joven de ojos dorados, tenia una gran sonrisa, una gran gran sonrisa.  
  
-Hey amigo que te pico o que, por que traes esa cara?  
  
Pregunto un joven de cabello azul  
  
-Por nada.  
  
Contesto Ren si quitar la sonrisa  
  
-Bueno...si tú lo dices...  
  
-Déjalo horito que no sabes que al lo mejor esta feliz por que ya es el ultimo día de clases! Verdad que es eso Ren?  
  
Pregunto una joven de cabello rosa  
  
[OK regresemos un poco en el tiempo, se acuerdan que en el capitulo pasado Ren le pregunto a Anna que adonde iba a oír de vacaciones? Bueno pues por eso lo pregunto por que las clases, ya han acabado, que felicidad ^^, OK continuo con la historia]  
  
-Si... el ultimo día de clases..."Hoy será el ultimo día en el que veré a anna, aunque en realidad yo también podría ir a Londres, no, no puedo tengo asuntos con mi padre, demonios".  
  
En ese momento entra anna junto con el profesor  
  
-Si señorita por eso le digo, tal vez no seria de lo mas conveniente que fuera a Londres este mes.  
  
-Lo se profesor pero no importa, es un riesgo que tomare.  
  
-Si usted quiere, bueno jóvenes todos a sus asientos, empezamos la clase.  
  
Y así fue como empezó el último día de clases... Anna se sentó en su típico lugar hasta el final del aula y en la esquina, pero en lo que no se dio cuenta ella es que un joven de cabello morado la estaba mirando  
  
"Que fue eso que le dijo el profesor? Que no es conveniente que vaya a Londres? Por que será? Mejor al final de clases le pregunto..."  
  
***En el pasillo***  
  
-Yajuu!!! Se acabo la escuela!!!  
  
Gritaba con mucho entusiasmo un joven de cabello azul  
  
-Si horito, que tal si para celebrar salimos tu y yo al cine!!  
  
Le pregunto la joven de cabello rosa  
  
-Claro!!!  
  
-Bueno chicos yo los dejo, diviértanse por mi!!!  
  
Dijo una chica de cabello azul  
  
-Si nos vemos!!  
  
Así los dos chicos se fueron dejando solos a pilita y Ren  
  
-Y tu Ren a donde vas?  
  
-Yo este... "no le puedo decir que voy con anna" a la biblioteca...  
  
-Que coincidencia yo también, tengo que regresar unos libros, vamos juntos?  
  
-No quieres que te los lleve mejor yo?  
  
-Bueno si tú insistes, toma...  
  
Pero lo que el joven de cabellos morados no se dio cuenta es que cierta persona estaba viendo esa escena...  
  
-"Como pude ser tan tonta! Estar pensando en el cuando ya tiene a alguien..."  
  
Se decía a si misma una joven de cabello güero  
  
-"Mejor me voy"...  
  
Así fue como la joven se marcho a su casa, con una frase retumbándole en su cabeza: "No quieres que te los lleve yo".  
  
-"Demonios donde podrá estar, recuerdo que le dije que yo la llevaría, es mas ella me dijo a las 2 y media en la biblioteca".  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
-Oye anna!!  
  
-Que quieres? Que no ves que voy a llegar tarde a historia?  
  
-Lo se, pero no quieres que saliendo de clase te lleve a tu casa?  
  
-En serio no querrás que te pague la gasolina verdad?  
  
-No, ya te dije que no, anda yo te llevo.  
  
-Y por que insistes tanto en llevarme eh?  
  
-"No le puedo decir que le quiero preguntar lo que estaban hablando ella y el profesor" pues es que te quiero preguntar algo  
  
-Y por que no lo preguntas ya, como quiera ya llegue tarde a clase  
  
-No, pues por que ahorita no, pero anda si?  
  
-Bueno, a las 2 y media en la biblioteca si llegar tarde me voy, ok?  
  
-Ok  
  
***Fin del flash back***  
  
-"Que raro en donde podrá estar"  
  
Se preguntaba un joven de ojos dorados...al pasar el tiempo...  
  
-"Ya pasan de las 3 y ella no llega, mejor voy a su casa a ver si esta bien"  
  
Así el joven de cabellos morados, salio rápidamente hacia su carro y así ir a la casa de anna (n/a: que por cierto esta en frente de la suya ^^U)  
  
**Ding dong**  
  
-Diga?  
  
-Buenas tardes se encuentra la joven anna?  
  
-Lo siento la señorita en estos momentos esta ocupada  
  
-No le podría decir que la busca Ren?  
  
-Un momento...  
  
-Gracias  
  
**Adentro de la casa**  
  
-Señorita anna  
  
-Si?  
  
-La busca el joven Ren  
  
-Dígale que no lo puedo atender  
  
-Como usted diga...  
  
**Otra vez en la puerta**  
  
-Lo siento la señorita anna no lo puede atender  
  
-Como que no?! Ande déjeme entrar  
  
-Lo siento pero no puedo  
  
-Entonces no le pediré permiso  
  
Así el joven empuja un poco la puerta y logra entrar corre hacia la planta de arriba, pero...  
  
-"Demonios cual es el cuarto de anna" Anna!  
  
-Oiga joven, salga ahora o llamare a seguridad!  
  
-Quien hace tanto escándalo?!  
  
-Anna...  
  
-Ren... que quieres? Te puedes retirar Maria  
  
-Si señorita  
  
*La nana se va*  
  
-Dime quien te da el derecho de entrar a mi casa sin mi consentimiento!  
  
-Vamos estaba preocupado por ti Comento el joven un poco sonrojado  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Pues... no llegaste a la biblioteca, y pues creí que te pudo pasar algo...  
  
-Pues no, estoy bien, lo ves? Así que te puedes marchar  
  
Pronuncio la joven mientras apuntaba las escaleras para ir al primer piso  
  
-Anna, por que estas enojada conmigo?  
  
-Quien dijo que estaba enojada?  
  
-Se nota, creí que nos habíamos echo amigos...  
  
-Pues creíste mal, yo no me hago amiga de gente mentirosa  
  
-Me estas diciendo mentiroso?  
  
-Uy que listo eres!  
  
Comento la rubia con un acento de sarcasmo  
  
-No se como pude creer en ti, todas las personas son iguales!  
  
-Pero anna... yo no te eh echo nada! Siempre estuve ahí para ti, dime que te hize!  
  
-Cínico! Aun me lo preguntas!  
  
-Si! Te lo pregunto por que no se que eh echo! No deberia de estar soportando, que me gritaras, si alguien deberia de estar enojado, deberia ser yo! Yo eh tratado de ser amable, te eh ayudado en lo que puedo, te traigo, te cuido, y asi me pagas!  
  
-Pues yo nunca te pedi que hicieras todo eso por mi! No se ni por que te me acercaste!  
  
-No sabes! Pues te quieres enterar? Pues me gustas! Ok me gustas demasiado y no se como me enmore de ti, cuando tu solo me desprecias!  
  
-...Ren...yo...no...no sabia  
  
-Pues ya lo sabes!  
  
Asi el joven se fue de la casa de anna...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Hola!!! Tanto tiempo sin verlos!! Jejeje, ya no se preocupen, ya voy a subir mas rapido los capis, jejeje es que tenia como lo que se puede decir un bloqueo de inspiración y demasiadas tareas!!! Malditos profes, jejeje, bueno se cuidan y recuerden dejen aunque sea un pequeño review, jejeje MUY PRONTO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: "CONTIGO" Y TAMBIEN SE DESCUBRIRA EL POR QUE DEL TITULO DE MI FIC, Y PARA EL CAP 5 O 6 TODAVIA NO SE, LA APARICION DE YOH!!!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V  
  
Review!! Atte: anna15 


	4. Contigo

**_En la guerra se puede encontrar el amor  
  
Capitulo 4.- "Contigo"_**  
  
En el capitulo anterior...

* * *

-Pero Anna... yo no te eh echo nada! Siempre estuve ahí para ti, dime que te hice!  
  
-Cínico! Aun me lo preguntas!  
  
-Si! Te lo pregunto por que no se que eh echo! No debería de estar soportando que me gritaras, si alguien debería de estar enojado, debería ser yo! Yo he tratado de ser amable, te he ayudado en lo que puedo, te traigo, te cuido, y así me pagas!  
  
-Pues yo nunca te pedí que hicieras todo eso por mi! No se ni por que te me acercaste!  
  
-No sabes! Pues te quieres enterar? Pues me gustas Ok!! Me gustas demasiado y no se como me enamore de ti, cuando tu solo me desprecias!  
  
-...Ren...yo...no...no sabia  
  
-Pues ya lo sabes!  
  
Así el joven se fue de la casa de Anna...

* * *

No se por que pero desde que me dijo eso, no lo he podido sacar de mi mente, cada vez que intento pensar en otra cosa el vuelve a mi memoria, tanto tiempo he reprimido estos sentimientos, el sentirme así, nunca quise ser amada, nunca quise amar, para que hacerlo si la vida no es como un cuento de hadas, en la realidad no siempre todo termina en felicidad, el bien no siempre triunfa contra el mal, en la vida real te pueden romper el corazón...  
  
Por esas razones y muchas mas puede ser que nunca haya querido amar a nadie, pero entonces llega el... con esos profundos ojos dorados y su inigualable carácter, con su sonrisa... llega y hace que mi mundo se estremezca, hace que el control que había tenido desaparezca de un momento a otro, hace que me vuelva inmadura y hasta podría ser que cursi; tal vez no fue lo mejor el decirle que era un mentiroso, el igualarlo con las demás personas cuando yo se que el es diferente, pero tal vez es lo mejor...  
  
-Srita. Anna, disculpe mi impertinencia pero... no tiene pensado hablar con el joven que vino hacer un rato?  
  
-... Maria...haz estado enamorada?  
  
Esta pregunta desconcertó un poco a la nana pero después la hizo sonreír tiernamente.  
  
-Claro que si señorita  
  
-Y dime... nunca tuviste miedo a que te lastimaran?  
  
-Por supuesto, pero a veces hay que tomar riesgos en la vida, en la que puede que al final salgamos beneficiados o en la que puede que no; lo único que debe tener en cuenta señorita y si me permite decirle, es que nunca tenga miedo a enamorarse... claro duele, el corazón sufre o puede ser muy feliz, créame nunca se le podría llamar vida a lo que tiene ahora si nunca a conocido el amor...  
  
-...el amor... gracias nana  
  
-Así que creo que le serviré la cena más al rato  
  
Y así fue como la nana se fue no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la joven, un guiño en el que se deseba la mejor de las suertes...

* * *

-Como pude ser tan tonto!  
  
Se recriminaba un joven de cabello morado mientras golpeaba un árbol con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-Fui un completo inútil!!! Como pude dejar que pasara esto! Yo el gran Ren Tao, la persona que se prometió que nunca se enamoraría de nadie, demonios!! Maldita vida!  
  
-...La vida no siempre es justa...  
  
En ese momento, al oír esa voz, el joven volteo con rapidez, se sorprendió al encontrarse a la joven dueña de sus problemas, a la joven que por culpa de ella tenia los puños golpeados, a la joven que lo había cautivado, y ahora con la tremenda lluvia desatada, viéndola ahí con los cabellos mojados y la ropa húmeda, viéndola en frente de el; tanto que la había maldecido en sus pensamientos, tantas cosas que tenia pensado decirle, y ahora con el simple echo de verla... ninguna palabra cruzaba por su mente...  
  
-...Lo siento...  
  
Había oído bien? Acaso la joven le había pedido perdón? No sabia si estar contento o seguir furioso, tantas emociones...  
  
-... En verdad lo siento... Sabes? Siempre me he escondido del amor... Y de repente llegas tú... con tu carácter, con tu manera de hablarme, con tu sonrisa, sentí que me traicionaría a mi misma si dejaba que esos sentimiento llenaran mi ser... siento mucho haberte dicho mentiroso, creo que malinterprete algo, los celos son malos amigos...  
  
Y así estando ella delante de el, pidiéndole perdón, y aun así su voz no haya el camino a su garganta, no sabia como responderle, la mujer con la que tantas veces había soñado, estaba ahí, tal vez no le había dicho que le gustaba o algo por el estilo, entendía que ella era un poco fría, la ayudaría a cambiar, por que por lo menos ahora sabia que ella le correspondería.  
  
El... solo viéndola, se empezaba a sentir un poco inútil, el ahí y ella le acaba de decir, tal vez no directamente pero se entendía, al menos eso pensó ella, sintió como sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, no por la lluvia ni por el viento que empezaba a resonar con fuerza, si no por que algo en su interior sentía que moría, si... sentía que había perdido la guerra, que había llegado a amar y había perdido, y así fue como se giro dándole la espalda a esa persona que la hizo sentir como a nadie en el mundo y camino de regreso a su casa...  
  
Solo que antes de abandonar el parque sintió que no la dejaban continuar con su retorno, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la hundían en un calido abrazo...  
  
-No te vayas... no me gusta estar solo...  
  
Así con esas palabras ella se volvió, viéndole directamente a la cara y lo abrazo de regreso...  
  
-En realidad te quiero...  
  
-...Yo también...  
  
En ese momento se pudo ver, la primera gran sonrisa que mostraba nuestro joven de ojos dorados...  
  
-Entonces...  
  
-Dime?  
  
-Estarás conmigo para siempre verdad?  
  
-Claro que si...  
  
-Ai shitteru Anna...  
  
-Ai shitteru Ren...  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
HOLA!!! Ok si regáñenme, T-T si me he tardado una infinidad en publicar U es que en serio tenia un BLOQUEOTE DE INSPIRACION y aparte tuve que resetear mi comp por un maldito virus, y ahí tenia este capitulo, pero en realidad me ha gustado mas como lo he escrito ahora espero que les haya gustado, y???  
  
ESTO TODAVIA NO ACABA!!!!MUAJAJAMUJAJA(ok risa chafa de mala U) TODAVIA FALTA QUE APARESCA YOH!!!! O jjijiji y todavía no se con quien se quedara anna!!! Lo sientooo T-T  
  
BUENO ahora contestare a los hermosos reviews!!!  
  
Rikku Tao: Hola!!!! Gracias por las felicitaciones en serio me hizo muy feliz tu review!!!O siii no te preocupes ya va a salir yoh!! Que bueno que empiezes a aceptar a Ren!! Aunque me siento mal por que la felicidad de ellos no durara mucho uu pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo va dedicado a ti amiga!!!  
  
AngelShikonExpectra1: jijij holaaa aquí esta ya la continuación, perdona el GRAN retraso pero ya no volvera a suceder, jijiji espero que te guste este cap, tambien va dedicado a ti Muchas gracias por el review   
  
ANNA KYOUYAMA A: Holaaaaaa, gracias por el review!! Aquí esta la continuación espero que te haya gustado y sobre la pregunta que me hiciste... no se con quien se vaya a quedar, todavía estoy medio indecisa, pero ya saldra yoh y después me das tu opinión de con quien quisieras que anna se quedara vale? este capi tambien va dedicado a ti amiga   
  
Bueno gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y a los que no espero que les haya gustado este capi y espero que lo sigan leyendo   
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V


End file.
